<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greg's Onlyfans by CherryDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897522">Greg's Onlyfans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/pseuds/CherryDad'>CherryDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Stuffing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryDad/pseuds/CherryDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has an onlyfans. What else do I need to say?</p>
<p>NOTE: I made this in script format, and so i decided to just transcribe it here, with dialogue being in italics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greg's Onlyfans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>EXT. GREG’S VAN, ON THE BEACH - NIGHT</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[GREG began sorting through his phone, exasperated with the finicky nature of the device. His brow was furrowed; frustration mounting - everything in one place makes so they can easily get lost sometimes.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Stories...stories..where’s that app? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Insta- wh, aha! There it is.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG flashed a quick smile, only to devolve into conundrum again as he dealt with the confusing user interface. He wasn’t so sure he found what he needed, but the camera turned on.</p>
<p>GREG pressed play while the camera was aimed at his gut. He was wearing his undersized cutoff - signature star shirt, worn with age and exposing his midriff.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Am I live? Hope you guys can hear me alright.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG lifts the camera until his face is visible, adorned with a bright smile, star eyes, and his tongue blepped out like a cat.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> There we are! Sorry about that. You know what I always say, if every pork chop were perfect- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ...N-not that I’m stuffing my face with pork chops today, mind you.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p><em> Before I get too ahead of myself, let’s get the intro out the way. We’re live again with another Vlog from the Ole’ Universe Charm. </em>[Winks]<em> Yoouu know the schtick, I’m sure you don’t want to hear all that.<br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Right to the nitty gritty.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG grins at the selfie camera, tapping the hood of van to convey intrigue to his audience.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> Got my setup for the new video ready! Gonna record it and have some fun as soon this story is done.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just to give a lil’ taste for you number gluttons out there...especially after you freaked out over that taco challenge- I see you calorie counters in the chat.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Anyways, before I get on too much of a tangent. This gut.. </em>
</p>
<p>[Greg shifts camera back down to his belly]<em> is gonna have a couple pizzas tonight. Got a little funnel cake for dessert. <br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> Let’s take a trip around back and give you guys a peek! And no, I can already you guys typing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ehem. Not like that.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG takes a stroll around the van, keeping the camera at his center. His gut bounces with every step, eliciting forward and brazen remarks- to Greg’s amusement. He smirked to himself, that’s the UNIVERSE CHARM he knew and loved.</p>
<p>As Greg approached his set, he walked backwards onto the paneling of his backlights, raising his phone to get an above angle of the setting. The lights were off, but the new umbrellas and mirrors were set up and ready.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> Got a special one today, chat. New equipment in, same old lighting for me..but it’s a first for all you bear-lovin’ studs watching.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Got it all set up. Van’s all ready. Let’s take a peek inside, shall we?<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG flipped around his phone camera with a double tap on the screen. He might have difficulty with the menus, but the little gestures in apps were something he could get a hang of.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> Usual mattress and food setup..nothin’ special here. But let’s go in and show you this new goodie I got to mess around with.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG steps in the van, breathing exaggerated and huffy to get a rise out of some of his viewers. He moves the camera around to make sure he gets a good view of everything.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> You all know I stream and record my videos way at night, Daddy has to be good during the day after all. My food can get cold sometimes while it waits for the big man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So… I got this! Lil’ beauty, ain’t it? Top of the line portable microwave, it’ll keep everything nice and warm while i’m playing around for you guys.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG flips the camera around again, big flashing smile at the camera.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> NICE isn’t it!?!? Anyways, that’ll about do it for the vlog. Video should be posted tomorrow night, well, later tonight to be technical. You know what I mean. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 8PM for patrons as usual, previews up around the same time. 10PM for the full video.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p><b>GREG<br/><br/></b> <b></b></p>
<p>
  <em> Signing out for now, be sure to come around back for some more Universe Charm - don’t wanna miss The Universe expanding, after all. <br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[Greg lowers the camera to his gut and shakes it a little.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em> Catch y’all cats later now!<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG turns off his cell phone camera, uploading the story with a sigh. He enjoyed all this, but it was still fairly new to him. The food he could do, the audio and video technical aspects he could do. But the technology and internet tools were a little foreign.</p>
<p>And most of all? He has fans. Actual fans. For him being himself and enjoying himself. That was the most bizarre aspect of all, and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. But he would try.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay! Let’s get this show on the road.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG made a quick rundown of all his hardware; light backdrop turned dance floor was on, cameras and microphones were all set up and accessible with his remote. His new mirrors and umbrellas were in place, catching the light and redirecting it into the van.</p>
<p>GREG smiled and blushed a little, the pizza and funnel cake set him and ease. The romantic pink lighting reminded him of Rose, in a good way. It was raw. It was sexual. It was…him. It was good to be himself for once.</p>
<p>GREG made his way around the van to start it up, humming the usual ‘carabiner’ tune on the walk back- twirling his keys along the way.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>[Now that the car was started, there was no risk of the portable microwave draining the battery- GREG was at ease. He clambered into the van and tossed his sandals to the side. Gotta give a couple fans out there the feet pics, right?</p>
<p>Off goes his shirt. Off go his pants. Off go all the worries about being a sexual person in his life after Rose. It was just him and his brightly colored novelty underwear. Some independent furry endeavour, he wasn’t sure. All he knew is that it was cute and he liked supporting people.</p>
<p>And they made him feel sexy. Like everything he was doing here. Just sitting on the mattress, playing with his underwear and junk, a hand on his tits, a good double handed grab of his belly. It all made him feel good.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>[GREG decided to get on his hands and knees and just grip both his ass cheeks as hard as he could. If it left a bruise beneath his underwear, he wouldn’t care. It just felt good. And the camera wasn’t even rolling yet.</p>
<p>But damn if it didn’t get him in the mood. He laid there for a second, moaning and grunting; working out his pipes, working up his confidence to project this sexual energy towards his audience. Thousands of voices calling his name, calling out for his dick. Calling out for him.</p>
<p>100% UNIVERSE CHARM. Smirk perpetually on his face as he continued his setup.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>[GREG grabbed the first pizza box and put the first two slices in the microwave. In position, legs nice and spread, give each camera a good angle of him. All (star) systems are go. He grabbed the remote and turned on each of the cameras. 5 second timer.</p>
<p>He set the remote somewhere out of view and started playing with himself wherever he could reach. This would just be the Universe in his natural element. The camera timer and the microwave timer went off in conjunction, and Greg dug right in.</p>
<p>A rhythm of slice after slice, in the microwave and out into his mouth, loud moans with each bite, a bit of oil dripping onto him here and there. His fat dick strained against the underwear more with each slice. Idle slaps against his belly, stroking himself through his undergarments, he was up in the stars.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>[Growls] <em> I need to not be such a fatass, I’ve… [huffs] got family to look after… I’m sure another pizza won’t hurt though. Another 15 pounds won’t hurt. Maybe 50.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Who’s gonna mind a Big Daddy like me just bein’ myself. Stuffing my face and playing with every lil’ part of me. I’m sure you’d like that wouldn’t you?<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[After the first pizza, Greg didn’t bother with the microwave. He turned himself to the camera and just shoveled each slice down his throat. Big bites, loud grunting, excessive force in touching himself. ]<br/><br/></p>
<p><em> Gonna keep feeding this gut of mine, make the Universe grow a lil’ more every day. A lil’ more heft stomping around and jiggling, more of me to smother whomever I like. </em> [laughs] <em> This van won’t be able to hold me for long. Maybe you’d like a piece?<br/></em></p>
<p>[GREG picked up the last two slices and took them nice and easy, again making sexual noises with every bite. Appreciating the stuffed sensation, the tastes, the pressure, the PLEASURE mounting.</p>
<p>After the last bite, Greg moaned out like he had an orgasm - though that was a ways off. He put his funnel cake into the microwave before addressing his audience.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p><em> Guess it’s time for dessert, eh? I’ve got some cake for ya. </em>[laughs]<br/><br/></p>
<p>[Greg stood up and discarded his underwear, tossing them to the side. He did a lil turnaround for the camera, spreading his ass and showing it off, gave his stuffed gut a hearty shake and let off a huge burp. Maybe two. </p>
<p>He winked at the camera and gave a slight flex before turning around again. He walked towards the back of the seats, the separation between the front and back of the van. Reaching between them, he stretched towards the keys in the ignition - like a kid trying to turn the car on or off from the back seat, only his massive bare ass was in plain view of an audience.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>GREG<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A few more pounds and I’d be stuck in here.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG sat back on the mattress now that the van was off, grabbing his well earned dessert from the microwave. He gorged with his left, right hand stroking himself- full in view for his fans.</p>
<p>Just thinking about eating whatever he liked, and this full feeling, he stroked harder and harder - his dick thick enough to put a wristwatch around, the heft and weight to it felt so good.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the funnel cake was gone and settled around Greg’s waist. Just as quickly, Greg started playing with one of his fat nipples, turning all his attention to the camera and how good it’d be to spread somebody wide open.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> God after a meal like that I always get so horny, Daddy wants to put this big ole’ dick in ya, get all this weight pressing down on you.  </em>
</p>
<p><em>This gut pressin’ ya to the wall..</em>[huffs and growls]<em>...want the Universe to breed that pussy of yours, eh? Just..god..</em>[huffs]<em> split ya in half… oh baby that’s so good..take it. Take Daddy’s big ole dick will ya… FUCK.<br/><br/></em></p>
<p>[Greg shot out huge cum ropes across the van, one after the other; trails visible, almost like a comet or shooting star’s trail across the sky. Greg sat there for a minute, playing with his fat some more, camera’s still rolling, and Greg still verbally appreciating his own weight and heft - although, it was more personal and less directed to the audience.</p>
<p>After a bit, he looked into the camera and gave them a wink and blew them a kiss before ending the video. That would be sure to get a rise out of someone.]<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck I ate all that? Man, I really am a fatass sometimes. Heh, I sure do love it though. Let me go grab a preview image that I can post before taking all this equipment down and editing.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>[GREG picked up all the residual cum resting on his belly and took a taste of it, don’t want any to go to waste after all. He stood and walked towards the camera, orgasm hitting his head and making him falter slightly.</p>
<p>GREG knew which camera had the best angles for preview shots, he opened the camera roll and scrubbed trough for a moment he felt was representative of the video until he had the perfect shot.</p>
<p>He uploaded it to Instagram and Twitter before reclining on the mattress in the van again. It didn’t take long before he got a DM from somebody, some local he recognized from time to time, at pride and elsewhere. Greg couldn’t help but laugh a bit reading the desire and need from the man, he took a few dirty selfies and sent them to him.</p>
<p>And of course one of his gut in all its glory as well. ]<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>GREG</b> <b>(TEXTING)<br/><br/></b></p>
<p>
  <em> You free at the moment, cutie~?<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>GREG<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Guess editing is going to have to wait. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been into Greg since March of 2015, and so I wanted to make some smut that has a bunch of kinks I think Greg has, kinks i enjoy a lot myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>